


Liquid Sky

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AIDS, Celkově lehce depressing shit, Cheating, Drogy, M/M, Otevřený konec, Šedivé osmdesátky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Arthur našel svou pravou lásku. Jen kdyby se včas rozhodl, jestli je to Gilbert, nebo heroin... Teď platí.





	Liquid Sky

Oba muži se choulili na nepohodlných židlích v celkově velmi nevlídné, zastaralé čekárně. Na zdi visely pochmurné, tmavé plakáty, které upozorňovaly na nebezpečenství drog, a jen proto bylo jasné, že byla osmdesátá a ne šedesátá léta. Přes všechen ten umakart by jinak mohlo snadno dojít k záměně.

Gilbert sledoval mapu narůstající plísně na zdi a toužebně si přál, aby si mohl zapálit. Nejradši by šel ven, i když tam právě hustě, říjnově pršelo, jen aby nemusel trčet v čekárně prosycené nemocničním pachem – od smrti svého bratra nenáviděl nemocnice –, ale nemohl opustit Arthura. Světlovlasý Angličan se krčil vedle něj na stejné nepohodlné židličce jako on sám, držel se za břicho a ani nevnímal znechucené pohledy, které na něj vrhalo zbylé osazenstvo čekárny.

Gilbert by jim normálně nejspíš řekl, ať si trhnou nohou. Artie byl dokonalý přesně tak, jaký byl: s piercingy v uších, obočí a nose, několika tetováními (na viditelných i neviditelných místech) a v rozdrbaném punkovém oblečení. Tenká kožená bunda ho moc před zimou nechránila a vysoké _Springerstiefel_ na jeho nohou byly původně Gilbertovy, ale Gilbert jeho styl zbožňoval, zbožňoval Arthura. Zbožňovali ho i jiní, to byl ten problém.

Arthura bolelo břicho jako zástupce hryzavého svědomí. Gilberta, toho bledého muže vedle něj v tmavém upnutém oblečení, tak typickém pro mods, miloval. Dřív si nebyl tak jistý, jako teď, v tuhle chvíli. A v těch dobách, kdy si nebyl jistý, nasekal několik hrozných chyb. Patřily mezi ně nějaké ty návykové látky – ironicky pohlédl na odstrašující plakát. _At first you think you can control heroin._ Ach ano, ty další věci dokázal taky většinou kontrolovat... Heroin se mu z rukou nikdy nevymkl, díky Gilbertovi. Ale jeho občasné známosti, ty ano, a způsobem, o kterém by si nikdy nemyslel, že by to bylo možné. Někdy měl i tři různé partnery za týden, zatímco byl stále s Gilbertem, který o ničem nevěděl. Asi. Arthur žil zajímavý a společenský život, a teď platil.

Kdo to mohl být? Který z těch mužů, kterým s oblibou propůjčoval své tělo? Možná ten Holanďan, co měl vždycky zásoby šňupacího tabáku, nejen tabáku a nejen šňupacího... Byl jeho odrazem, ani Tim si nedělal moc hlavu s etikou a základní bezpečností. Arthur zatínal zuby. Proč to jen dělal, co když to nebyl Tim, co když je... co když je nemocný už několik měsíců a nakazil spoustu dalších lidí? Kolika ze svých přátel zničil životy? Už tak dost stačilo, že ho nejspíš zničil svému nejlepšímu a jedinému příteli. Tomu, který právě seděl mlčky vedle něj.

„Na co myslíš?“ Chtěl od něj slyšet, že ho nenávidí, že nechápe, jak to mohl udělat, že ho opustí, jen co vyjdou z nemocnice-

„Škoda, že tě nemůžu obejmout,“ zašeptal Gilbert nazpátek. „Ale támhleten starý chlapík naproti by zřejmě ke svým zdravotním potížím musel přidat infarkt.“

Arthur složil hlavu do dlaní a rozplakal se. Nezáleželo mu na tom, že ho všichni vidí a ještě méně mu záleželo na tom, co si o něm budou myslet. Gilberta potkal před necelým rokem na jedné party – kde taky jinde. Nejdřív si lezli na nervy, pak se z toho vyvi nulo zvláštní přátelství a teď byl albinotický („jediný pravý běloch“, jak zněl jeho oblíbený vtip) skinhead jeho nejlepším přítelem. Bydleli spolu, vypili spolu hektolitry piva, spali spolu (nezapomenutelné noci plné křiku, zmuchlaných prostěradel a zběsilého tempa) a také se milovali – zvláštní láskou, vyžadující volnost, která ale v jejich očích nebyla o nic horší než vyschlá, důstojná manželství lidí z vyšší střední třídy. Gilbert byl sebestředný a nesnesitelný až na hranici únosnosti, proto Arthura jeho naprosto neobvyklé, soucitné chování tak zasáhlo.

Plakal dál a vzlyky nabíraly na síle. Byl to první záchvat pláče za dlouhou dobu a Arthur si užíval jeho očistný účinek. Slzy mu smáčely rukávy a teklo mu z nosu, ale on na to nehleděl, naopak, ještě si špinavý obličej utřel do neméně špinavého trička.  
Pak ucítil teplou paži kolem ramen.

„Narovnej se,“ zamumlal Gilbert, objal ho a vtiskl mu polibek do rozcuchaných vlasů.

Onen starý pán s cvikrem, který luštil Daily Mirrors, nespokojeně mlaskl.

„Má velmi těžkou nemoc,“ oznámil Gilbert klidně.

Staroch schlípl - asi i jemu bylo hloupé opírat se do nemocného. Pak se ale chytil něčeho jiného. „Ty jsi Němec, že?“ zeptal se bojovně. Vypadalo to, že má chuť umlátit Gilberta holí v rámci bitvy o Anglii, díl druhý.

„Dejte mu kurva pokoj,“ řekl Arthur ochraptělým hlasem a pokusil se ještě více přitulit.

Několik matek s malými dětmi vyjeklo a stařík se zatvářil nesouhlasně. „Ta dnešní mládež-!“

Rozrušenou atmosféru uklidnila sestra, která právě otevřela dveře ordinace. „Pan Kirkland?“

Oba se zvedli, Gilbert si nervózně popotáhl šle a Arthur otíral poslední slzy.

I jestli jim uvnitř potvrdí Arthurovy nejhorší obavy – diagnostikují jim oběma AIDS –, s Gilbertem to zvládne.


End file.
